Milk and Bread
by Fishcakepassion
Summary: Orphaned Bella rescues a dying man from the forest and fell for his charm. Turns out he is a prince and he is betrothed. He left with a promise to make her his wife. Love or duty he will decide. Dark and medieval themed.


November fourteenth marks the day my dear papa's death just two years ago.

Tears rolled down as I rode slowly through the forest to my papa's grave on Jacob, my most trusted friend after the death of papa. Jacob may be a horse, but his is a great listener, and he was a trusted friend to my papa when he was still gracing the world too.

He was the one to carry back to me the body of papa at twilight on that day, when papa was on the verge of his life; the once where it ultimately claimed his life for his noble act. Papa fought for our village when the king wanted more land to expand his empire.

Though our village was part of his kingdom, but we were not of his direct ruling, and the king favoured more power so his military came one day to claim our village in full. The theory was very simple, yet their proposal was far too much of pressure for our small populations to meet by.

The king wanted much of our sparse resource to be harvested to him at autumn, which meant that it would have left us with less than enough to even survive the winter to come. He wanted all the strong men to work directly under his army, to die for him in battles to rival kingdoms. And he also insisted that we paid tax. As if we have not had enough to worry about without his interference already! Even though our village held a strong exterior, on the contrary, we were penniless to the core.

Being in the dense population of fifty three at the time meant we were not as active as we would desire for. We could only rely on each other to pass the days in the harsh periods of times- we have formed strong foundations with each other where we was able to spare food, water and small amount of supplies to endure the stark of seasons.

Angered by the king's proposal, our village gathered a group of strong men, with papa as the leader to negotiate with the men of the king. Which, had all came to be active prisoners of the king in his army, some may already be dead.

Father was the only one to return. Almost dead. Then became dead.

I remembered that autumn night where Jacob brought home papa's still body, losing body warmth at too much of a fast pace.

I was horrified at the sight of his blooded nose, swollen eyes, split lips, tender limbs and a broken noble heart. I tried nursing papa back to better health, but failed sadly. Papa was at such state it was hard to tell apart what his silent murmurs were. Just tears overflowing constantly and occasional groans of pain when I touched him at tender spots of abuse.

Within hours I found my papa dead. Alone by myself for the rest of my life. He was finally reunited in the heavens with mama, while I was left at the side of his soulless body aching for a miracle to take place and bring back my dear papa.

Even though papa was a man of few words, however it was acknowledged in the village that he was a noble man. He defended the justice in our village when there was the infrequent broken of promises or trust between villagers. And his righteous duty was admitted further from the letter those horrible slaughterers had sent along with him as he returned that day.

I have only found the letter three days after his death when I was about to bury him into the soil.

The rest of the village was there, deep into the forest with me.

Just when we were about to lower him into the ground the wind blew, and from the fabrics covering his chest a sheet of white came about.

I immediately took it and read the contents. It was from the king's men, slaughterers.

_People of the village,_

_Your men have approach our men with high dignity and have shown great courage to defend your people._

_This man was much of a stubborn cow, and decided to fight us when a proposal was not agreed upon._

_In acknowledging the fact that you have noble men willing to take on deaths for you people, we will leave your place of shelter untouched. _

_However it is in our duty to tell you that the men who this brave one came with will not be returned. They will be in service to their king, in trusted confidence that they shall remain loyal and service with great pride._

_The king's men._

Tears invaded my being for reading the noble act of papa. My father was a brave man, and shall be respected for the rest of anyone's memories. And that day we buried my papa into the ground.

My face was bold with pride from that day on for my papa's grace. Though there was yearning inside, but I smiled for papa.

Us weak ones, which were only about twenty odd of us, that was left behind in our village and were dreading the fear of more strong men to be sent back just like my papa; lifeless and in pain or even dead.

Whilst the whole village was still in alarm as to what has happened to the village men, I couldn't stand the frightful tension between them all and moved just outside the border between our village and the big neighbouring forest, where papa is resting in peace in the central of trees and woods.

And November fourteenth two years later, I rode to my father's grave to see him again.

Papa was buried next to mama which made it easier to talk to them both when I visited.

Just when I reach the clear where papa and mama's grave stone laid, I descended from the back of Jacob and unloaded my basket from his side.

"Hello, papa, hello mama" I greeted the both of my dearest as I approached them with flowers.

November being deep into the autumn brought leaves of amber over the grave of mama and papa, so I worked to sweep them into a pile as I began talking to mama and papa about my time since the week I've not came to visit them.

It was wonderful going to mama and papa. I could talk to them and dance and sing to them. Though I can not see them anymore, however I felt closer to them as I could ever get without actually being with them in heaven. I wanted the warmth of papa's arms.

I have never had the blessing to have met my mother, however I was told she was a very sweet woman. Papa often told me stories of mama when I was upset. And told me how she could be silly at times, and how caring she would be as my mother.

Sometimes, looking into his soft eyes as he talked about mama made my heart clench because I knew I was the devil child to have taken her life in exchange for mine as she brought me to the world. I regret not being able to tell her how much I love her.

As twilight began to take over the sky, I mounted back onto Jacob and urge him the way home.

Jacob is a wonderful horse, he could be such a gentle soul, but he can also be fierce in reaction to horrible men which sometimes stumbled across my home late at night being drunk, Jacob would defend me and my warm home every time it happened.

"Arrghhh" Came the sound from behind.

I quickly prompted Jacob to still and turn to see a man lying still.

"Oh heavens!" I cried. I quickly dismounted myself and ran to the man.

His bronze hair turned copper red under the twilight's glints, and his facial was pained. He was covered in dirt and groaning in pain.

"Can you hear me, good man?" I whispered.

Immediately, his sword was drawn and the tip of my neck was sliced enough to flow with my liquid blood.

"Oh good heavens! Please I'm just trying to help! Please don't kill me!" I panicked.

The cool metal was soon dropped and so his face.

I panicked further and felt for his pulse.

It was weakening, but it was definitely there, so I had to drag him close to Jacob and urged Jacob to lay down in order for me to set the man onto his horse back. Jacob huffed at first, may be seeing him attacking me, but gave in quickly as I begged.

I went back to collect his sword and led Jacob the way home.

Once we neared, Jacob almost sensing the critical situation, galloped towards my cottage and laid quickly next to my front step, ready for me to drag the man inside my space.

Once I situated the man onto my bed, Jacob walked off and went into his stable space.

My limbs hastily went to work and carried me to get my essentials and went back to tend to him.

Just as I got everything settled down to a pattern I found that he was losing heat at too much of a fast pace. A rapid fear grew from the core of my chest as the memories of my papa's fateful night came invading to me.

What if he was to end up like papa? No!

I can not allow such tragedy to happen again!

I quickly pulled on my cloak papa had brought me that year to celebrate my birth before his death and went into the winter night to collect more logs for the fire.

When I got back into my little cottage, I swiftly added more dry log into the blazing fireplace, I went over to my stranger and used the back of my hand over his forehead to detect a change of temperature; still too low.

Without any other better solutions I pushed the heavy bed with my powerless limbs towards the fireplace the best I can leaving just half an arm's space to prevent from starting fire on the bed.

My stranger was startled slightly and moved a fraction, as if he noticed the warmth, and turned to get closer to the dry warmth.

Feeling the relief that my stranger may still have shred hopes for survival, I smiled and made a simple broth to help him recover.

I brought it to his lips and he received it pleasantly - another sign that he may survive after all.

I continued to nurse the stranger dark into the night. There was a positive turn to his condition, but once again, his temperature was not kept constant, and so my final deed came firm as I readied myself for bed.

I wore my summer dress in hopes that my own heat would be able to escape from me and linger around him.

I quickly put myself to bed next to my stranger and cradled him in my arms. He formed into a ring while my arms ran up and down his back in order to gain friction and bring him more heat. And ever so slightly I heard him for the first time.

"So warm." He smiled as he moulded himself further into my flesh. His voice was like honey, though still hoarse from his injuries probably, but it wrapped around his words in a delicious sense that sent my heart flying at the sound.

I smiled and continued to hold him in my arms.

I could feel both of our heartbeats beating just almost opposite each other. His, was steady and strong; another hint that he was on the road to recovery. But mine; faster than the normal one when I was in bed alone, and it squished just the way flesh should- it was hard feeling it since I became alone in the world.

His breathe came out long and deep through the delicate joining between his lips, where it was opened slightly to let out a sweet fragrance. The aroma was delicious and lingered at the surface of my chest where my dress material was not able to cover, creating tingling caresses over my exposed skin.

His arms slowly came to encase my waist with his strong muscles, bringing us both closer, and he came out of his sphere shape to stretch his body beside me. With our arms tied to each other's body, I felt almost immediately the heat radiating off his skin, and mine mingled together, it formed into a canopy of peace and belonging together; built by the two of us.

His head laid merely inches away from my chest, was edging more towards me. My fingers couldn't be helped and raised to the arch of his brow and traced into his thick collection of short hair, and slid down lower to trace his eyelids; his long copper eyelashes made my heart squint with jealousy.

He must have been startled when his head nudged towards me, like shooing me off. I chuckled lightly at his childish gesture.

And that was when I saw his eyes for the first time.

The emeralds held within were astonishing. The ancient shade of dark green colour was present and somehow was an intense green, and the further you gaze upon it; you'll find it deeper than forests. The colours twisted in combination and released a captivating entrance to a soul.

I gasped as his curious gaze landed themselves into my eyes. His eyes held mine in place, and locked the both of us in the moment.

The blaze from the fire formed different shades and shadows over his face. Casted angles which illuminated his sharp facial features. It showed the hollow between his cheek and jaw, created that enchanting feel to my eyes, and defined the area of red which formed his mouth, showing the perfect shades of colour and shape. The shadows from his nose to his jaw and the crease in between his brows and eyes showcased a dark beauty, filled with an alluring mystery.

I then noticed that his eyes too, were fixed on my face. I blushed heavily in reaction and tried looking away to escape his piercing eyes. But one of his hand came up to my burning cheeks and stroked my flesh, leaving a trail of hot skin behind.

W both gasped as the contact, and my pulse fastened.

And in just one moment, one side of his lips came into an upward arch, forming a breath-taking smile. Unique to one's face.

His fingers came to my cheeks again and caressed it in light strokes. My breath hitched and I closed my eyes to let the warmth drown into me.

He suddenly shifted, my eyes immediately popped open again to see what the movement was for. But he was already settling again, he only shifted to pull me into his chest and laid his chin to the top of my skull instead of the other way round. Hs fingers continued to trace my cheek.

My eye lids slip back together and let myself swim in this wonderful bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear readers I have taken the lemon out. I know it sounds stupid that I'm claiming this now, but I did want to delete the lemon and replace it with a better one anyway. I have yet to do it, and with the news of the apparent twilight lemon haters, it seemed to make sense to take it down for now.<strong>

**When I find a way to continue and write a better lemon, I'll let you know :) That is if you're still interested.  
><strong>

**This story will still be in temporary hiatus as it is hard to move on from where I have left it. So sorry!  
><strong>


End file.
